


Carry Me To You

by j_gabrielle



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Community: pacificrimkink, Drabble, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, labsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt on the kink meme that asked for; <a href="">Hermann/Newton. Lab sex</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. I tried.

Paper, vials and pens scatter in their wake, cast aside like favourite toys a child has outgrown. The lights are low, and outside they can hear the sounds of the whole base celebrating their victory.

“Did you lock the door?”

Hermann gasps, arching his body, pressing their chests together. Newton fancies that he could feel his partner’s heartbeats like war drums. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he brings up one of his frequent daydreams; a totally debauched Hermann spread out in his bunk, gaping hole winking and pushing out globules of cum as it tries to close around his fingers. In it, he imagines Hermann dazed, kiss swollen lips parted and panting, hair finger mussed and sticking up in a thousand directions.

“S-Stop!”

Newton is drawn back to the present where the real Hermann is breathlessly shivering in his arms. That ridiculous grandfather vest is rucked up his torso, pants undone and pushed halfway down his legs, and Newton gives in to his desire to place a hand over the sharp points of Hermann’s ribs. Smiling, feeling a confidence that he does not quite understand, he leans down. He catches Hermann in a passionate kiss, swallowing his moans and cataloguing every reaction that happens with every action he does.

It is when Hermann looks away, grimacing slightly that he registers the pain that radiates low and phantom-like in his consciousness. “Oh, shit!” Newton hisses, “Your leg… Shit! I’m sorry.” He tries to pull away, only to be tugged back down by the front of his shirt.

“Don’t!” Hermann digs his fingers into the flesh of Newton’s shoulder. It hurts, but he is transfixed by the way Hermann blushes, taking panting breaths as he tries to focus. “Can you…?” He jerks his head towards his leg.

“Yeah. Yeah, of course.” He replies. Hooking an arm under Hermann’s bum leg, he is careful not too jostle it too much as he settles himself into the cradle of his hips. “Okay?”

For the first time since they closed the doors to their shared workspace, Hermann smiles. It is a little shaky, very much unsure, but his eyes belly a trust that shames Newton when he sees it.

“I won’t… I can’t last long. Waited so long for this…” He swallows the nervous laughter bubbling hysterically in his chest. “Sorry…”

“’S alright.” Hermann murmurs, bringing his hands up to thread his fingers through his hair. “You can make up for it next time.”

The response makes him pause, heart stuttering as he looks into Hermann’s eyes. “Next time?” He croaks. Unexpectedly, he grins. “There’ll be a next time?”

Newton knows the moment Hermann second guesses himself, and he is quick to pull him upright till his ass is perched on the edge of the table. Holding him close, he lets himself soak in the warmth of Hermann’s body against his (must make a note to feed the man; too skinny), the saint smell of old books on his skin. “I’d really like that.” He whispers.

Hermann matches his smile shyly. Biting down on his lip, he reaches over to take Newton’s hand, bringing it over to his erection. He doesn’t look up even when Newton gasps as he wraps his own bony fingers around his.

Newton feels the urge to close his eyes burning behind his lids, but the sight of Hermann’s spit-slicked lips shiny and parted, the way his freckles seem to colour dark against his blush, the way a little furrow forms between his brows when he throws his head back at the feel of Newton brushing his thumbnail over his piss slit…

When Hermann comes, Newton feels it like the first taste of champagne on his tongue, the fireworks on the Fourth from his distant half-remembered childhood. Hermann shudders, his spent streaking their lower abdomens. Newton doesn’t complain when Hermann arches, rubbing his softening prick against Newton’s erection.

He is unable to stave off his own completion any longer, pressing his forehead to Hermann’s as he gasps and shakes. Newton feels weightless, unburdened, and knows that this feeling is shared by the one person in the whole world who _knew_.

“Next time?” Hermann croaks, voice rough. He is smiling though, and Newton sighs as their lips meet in a kiss. Long, thin fingers thread with his. He knows that their position isn’t going to do much for Hermann in the long run, that he’ll probably be hurting something awful soon, but he can’t bring himself to move and break their little bubble of contentment. Happily, he nuzzles against the side of Hermann’s head.

“Next time.” He promises.

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> [Leave Me A Prompt In My Askbox](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
